objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI(A) Viewer Voting (SlimerGamer953)
Welcome to BFDI(A) Viewer Voting! I, SlimerGamer953 (Now FoodCrumblesOffical) will make episodes and then you vote! So... Let's go! Note The voting period for episode 3 has been longer. It now ends and the end of this month. Contestants Blocky pose by metallyman-d8tpr7m.png|Blocky 11. Book.png|Book Bubble-2.png|Bubble 1. Coiny.png|Coiny David Pose.png|David Donut BFMR.png|Donut Dora Pose.png|Dora Eraser-2.png|Eraser 9. Firey.png|Firey Flower BFDI.png|Flower Whow.png|Fries Gelatin 8.png|Gelatin Golf BallBFPI.png|Golf Ball Icy Pose.png|Ice Cube New Leafy Pose.png|Leafy Matchy.png|Match 19. Needle.png|Needle Nickel.png|Nickel Pen's we did it pose.png|Pen Pencil Pose.png|Pencil Pin Pose.png|Pin Puffball 2.png|Puffball 130px-Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky Ruby N.png|Ruby (First Eliminated in "Under the Sea" Snowball BFMR.png|Snowball Spongybob.png|Spongy Teardrop Pose.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball 5.png|Tennis Ball Woody BFMR.png|Woody Yellow Face (Smile).png|Yellow Face (Second Eliminated in "Overcome the Obstacles in Your Life" Episode 1: "The Beginning of it All" Announcer: Hello, and welcome. You already know the contestants, so here is how it goes. Team captains will be picked, and then they will do challenges. The team that lost will be up for elimination, then you vote. The person with the most dislikes will be eliminated, the person with the most likes will win a prize. So here it goes. Everyone will be on a balance Beam, and the last 2 people are team captains. (Also Puffball is disqualified for being able to fly) Go. Spongy: Uh Oh! (Falls in water) Pencil: Spongy is so disgusting. Match: I agree. Hey, do you want to start a alliance? Pencil: Of course! Ruby! Come over here! Ruby: Yay! Another alliance! Ice Cube: What about me? Book: Oh, and me too! Pencil: You can be... Alternates? (Book and Ice Cube give Pencil a glare) Book: FINE! Blocky: Hey, Eraser! Watch this! (Pushes off Donut) Eraser: I'm better! (Pushes off Dora and David) Dora: (perfect spanish) ERASER, YOU WILL PAY! David: Aw, seriously? (Falls in water) Blocky: Oh yeah? (Tries to push off Flower, but she pushes Blocky off) Flower: HOW DARE YOU GET CLOSE TO ME!? Eraser: Ha ha! (Flower then pushes off Eraser) Woah! Flower: YOU'RE GOING WITH BLOCKY, ERASER! Fries: Gelatin! Go push off Flower! Gelatin: Okay. (Pulls out freeze juice) Flower: Huh? (Freezes, then falls in water) Fries: Good job Gelatin! Gelatin: Thank You! Firey: Coiny, how are you still up here? You would've fallen in by now! Coiny: Well, you would've fallen in first! (Firey gets a idea, he lights Bomby's fuse) Bomby: OH NO FIREY, YOU LIT MY FUSE! Coiny: You really think that will- (Coiny is cut off by Bomby's explosion, that pushed off Firey, Coiny, Nickel, Match and Yellow Face) Pencil: Match! No! Yellow Face: Fooey! Snowball: I'm winning! (Pushes off Ice Cube) Book: Icy! (Freezes Snowball and grabs Ice Cube, while Snowball falls in the water) Fries: Gelatin! Push off Pin! Gelatin: Okay. (As Gelatin tries to knock over Pin, Pin knocks over him and Fries) Tennis Ball: Golf Ball, I'm glad we're still in! Golf Ball: I am too! We have a 93.22% chance of winning! Pen: Well, now you have a... Uhh... What do you have? (Pushes off both) GB: A 0.000% chance! Pen: yeah, whatever. (Woody gets close to Teardrop, and hearts come above his head. Teardrop kicks Woody off angrily) Pencil: Come on Ruby, we have to get moving! Ruby: I think this is where Gelatin and Fries were. Book: Watch Out! (Pin pushes off all of them) Leafy: Hey Bubble! You what to come with me? Bubble: soire! (Pin then runs up to Bubble) Bubble: Oh Noio! (Gets pushed off by Pin) Leafy: Pin, why did you do that? Pin: I want to win! Leafy: well, I can't let that allowed around me so I have to push you off! (Pushes off Pin) Pen: Rocky, why are you still in? (Pushes Rocky off) Pen: And you, Needy, (slap) what about you? Needle: Well- (gets pushed off by Pen) FINAL 4 Leafy: Icy, we have to stay together! Pen: um... Icy? You should've been pushed off by now! Ice Cube: Wha? Pen: Don't worry, I'll push you off! (Pushes... You get it.) Leafy: That was mean! That was mean! Pen: Yeah, so? (Pushes Leafy) Announcer: well, it looks like Teardrop and Pen are team captains. They will pick teams. Pen: How about a team with Boys, and Girls? I'll be team captain of the boys, TD will be captain of the girls. Announcer: Good idea. (Everyone gets in teams) Firey: so... Is there going to be voting? Announcer: Yes. Since a member of the girls team fell last (Leafy) They are up for elimination. Vote for any of these people to be eliminated in the comments. Voting ends August 23rd, 2016. Episode 2: "Under the Sea" Announcer: Hello, and welcome to episode 2. Nothing much to say, so lets get on with Cake at Stake. DA-DA-DA- CAKE AT STAKE! Announcer: So, the girls lost this time. So the do the Cake at Stake. We got six votes. So let's go. Announcer: I made a strawberry cake this time. Announcer: There is no prize, because there was not a amount of votes to choose. Ruby, Puffball, and Teardrop got votes to win the prize. Now for elemination. Announcer: Safe at zero votes is... Book. Book: Yes! (Grabs cake) Announcer: so is... Bubble, Dora, GB, Ice Cube, Leafy, Match, Needle, Pencil, Puffball, and Teardrop. It's down to 3 people: Pin, Ruby and Flower. Wait, you all got one vote. So we have to have a tiebreaker. First person to eat all of the chocolate balls win, and stays. The slowest person will be eleminated. Ruby: I don't like chocolate! Announcer: Well, too bad. Pin and Flower already finished, so you are eleminated. Ruby: GRRRR!!!! (Gets thrown to the TLC) AHHHH!!! Announcer: The second challenge is to make a boat, get in it, and row if across the Goiky Canal. The fastest team wins. GO. Pen: Listen everyone! We have to win again! Let's go! Everyone! Start building the boat! Fries: And what about you? You're not doing anything! Pen: JUST GO BUILD THE BOAT! Fries: Fine, yeah yeah. (Firey starts building the boat, but sets in on fire instead.) Pen: FIREY!!! Firey: What? Pencil: How about we just use Puffball? She can fly! Puffball: Okay. 15 Minutes later... Blocky: Pen, we're finished! Pen: Pretty boxy, but okay. Everyone, get in. (Everyone on the boys team climbs in) Donut: Oh no! The other team is far ahead! Coiny: I've got this! (Grabs a stick) hmm... Ah hah! (Coiny throws the stick, knocking Match off) Donut: Coiny! Stop throwing sticks! It's wasting our time. Coiny: So what? Yellow Face: EVERYONE CALM DOWN. WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT! Firey: But we don't have flying puffballs! Yellow Face: THAT'S A GOOD POINT... Snowball: Everyone shut up! Nickel: Snowball, calm down. Snowball: AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW?? Gelatin: I agree with Nickel, you have to calm down. Pencil: Match! No! Bubble: Woie coin goit Moitch loiter. Pencil: The other team needs to taste their medicine! Pin: But they don't have any medicine! Pencil: Whatever. (She grabs a stick, and throws it at the boy team. It knocks Nickel off) Nickel: Woah! Tennis Ball: Come on Pen, speed it up, we're going to lose. Pen: Oh no! The other team is at the finish line! Pencil: I'll go find Match! Pen: We need to go faster! Eraser, go find Nickel! Eraser: Okay. Pencil: (Finds Match in the ocean) There you are! Now we have to swim back! Eraser: I found Nickel! Pen: Good! We're almost at the finish line! (Pencil is swimming at the same speed of the boat of the boy team. It zooms up on her and Pen's face) Pencil: (climbs up to the finish line) Yes! Pen: No! Announcer: So if looks like one of the members of the boy team is going home. So vote. Vote for anyone. Like for prize, dislike for elimination. Voting ends August 25th, 2016. Episode 3: "Overcome the Obstacles in Your Life" Announcer: Welcome to episode 3. Sorry about that long delay, the creator forgot all about this and is know making it again. Elimination. DA-DA-DA- CAKE AT STAKE! Welcome, Boys. I made an Ice Cream Cake, But I forgot the Ice Cream. So I made a chunk of ice. Pen: WHAT? Announcer: Ha ha. I actually did make an ice cream cake. Pen: Okay, NOW LIKES. Announcer: The Likes are... Coiny - 1 Rocky - 1 Pen - 1 Firey - 2 Woody - 2 Announcer: So, Firey and Woody, you get a prize. Firey: Ooh! What is it! Announcer: A pair of chopsticks. Firey: What? What good are these? (Woody is screaming at the chopsticks in the background) Announcer: Now elimination. Announcer: First safe is... Pen, at no votes. Pen: Yes! (grabs ice cream cake) Announcer: Also safe is... Blocky, Bomby, Coiny, David, Donut, Firey, Fries, Gelatin, Nickel, Pen, Rocky, Spongy, Tennis Ball and Woody. Announcer: So it's Snowball or Yellow Face to get eliminated. Snowball: I know it won't be me! Announcer: And the person leaving is... Yellow Face, at 3 votes. Snowball is at 2 votes, so he is safe. Yellow Face: WHAT? I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU STUPID CUBE- (Gets flinged to TLC) AHHHHHHHH! Announcer: Now that Yellow Face is gone, we can start the contest. The contest is to get across an obstacle course. No time limit. I haven't said go yet. Okay, go. Pen: Come on team, this will be eeaaaaaaaaaassssssyyyyyyy. Blocky: Uh, I don't think so, while we were just standing here, the Girl team passed us. Pen: No they don't- Leafy: Look, Icy! Narrow paths. why is that here, it's easy! Come on Ic- Pen: Out of my way! (Leafy and Icy fall into the Failers' Waiting Room) (The Boy team pass the narrow paths. On the way, Donut, Coiny, and David fall off) Bubble: Coime oin Moitch and Poincil! (Presses a button) (A pillar starts rising. Pin gets stuck) Pin: Someone help! I'm STUCK! Blocky: (Climbs up Pin) Sorry, you're not in my team. (Walks away) Pin: Wait Woody has to climb me? (Woody starts climbing up Pin slaps Woody off) Woody: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Falls in Failer's Waiting Room) Tennis Ball: Golf Ball! Help me! I can't climb up Pin! (Golf Ball Kicks up TB) Golf Ball: But now I can't get up! Bubble: Oh noio! Oits thoit coimbing woill thoit hois the boixing gloives! Pencil: Don't worry, we can climb up here! Tennis Ball (Looks at climbing wall) How do I do this? Golf Ball: (Boy team shows up) Thank goodness someone is here, NOW GET ME UP NOW! Pen: But you're not in our team. Pin: Still Stuck! Pen: Hmm.... Lets throw Spongy! (Pencil's alliance is climbing up the climbing wall, then a boxing glove hits them and they fall off) Match: Oh, like, no! We'll like, never beat like, this contest! Pencil: Don't give up Match! We can do this! Pen: (While holding Spongy) 3... 2... 1! (Throws Spongy at the pillar, Pin gets flown away as it brakes off, along with Firey, Blocky and Fries) Pen: See, that wasn't hard! now we can pass! Nickel: Uhh, guys, There's a big climbing wall. We're definitely going to lose. Pen: No we won't Nickel! Now... We have to Throw Tennis Ball and Spongy up... (TB and Spongy Get thrown on top) GB: What about me? Pen: Well, you're not in our team! GB: Yeah, so? Eraser: So we can't get you up! GB: BUT YOU THREW TB UP! Pen: That's because he's on our team. GB: WHATEVER! Pencil: (Climbs to top) See, Match, that wasn't hard! Match: Yeah, but like, I hope we don't have to like, climb another one. (BECAUSE THE CREATOR IS LAZY AND THAT HE WANTS THE EPISODES TO COME OUT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, IT HAS BEEN SPED UP TO THE END. THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN IN EPISODE 4. SORRY.) Needle: I'm finally at the end! Eraser: Well, I'm here too! Announcer: Remember. Fill up your team's bucket with water. the team with the most water will win. Eraser: Well, I'm going to win! (While Eraser was saying this, Needle filled up her bucket in the background) Wait what! Announcer: So, Boys, your up for elimination again. vote for anyone below by November 20th. Anyone. person with the most likes wins a prize. The person with the most dislikes gets eliminated. Blocky pose by metallyman-d8tpr7m.png|Blocky Bomby fall.png|Bomby 1. Coiny.png|Coiny David Pose.png|David Donut BFMR.png|Donut Eraser-2.png|Eraser 9. Firey.png|Firey Whow.png|Fries Gelatin 8.png|Gelatin Nickel.png|Nickel Pen's we did it pose.png|Pen 130px-Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky Snowball BFMR.png|Snowball Spongybob.png|Spongy Tennis Ball 5.png|Tennis Ball Woody BFMR.png|Woody Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFDI(A) Viewer Voting Category:Blocky Category:Bomby Category:Book Category:Bubble Category:Coiny Category:David Category:Donut Category:Dora Category:Eraser Category:Firey Category:Flower Category:Fries Category:Gelatin Category:Golf Ball Category:Ice Cube Category:Leafy Category:Match Category:Needle Category:Nickel Category:Pen Category:Pencil Category:Pin Category:Puffball Category:Rocky Category:Ruby Category:Snowball Category:Spongy Category:Teardrop Category:Tennis Ball Category:Woody Category:Yellow Face Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953